Ripples in the Tide
by Kryrain
Summary: Life on the upper eastside is just getting interesting when a new girl schyuler enters the picture. Does she want Blairs spot as queen? Does she want Nate? and can she be the one that makes Chuck fall in love? If you want me to continue the story review!
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

_Hello upper eastsiders gossip girl here. They say one person can't change a lot in a world. Well we'll see how that theory works out when a new girl enters into the school on the upper eastside. Girls better watch your places and your guys because I hear this girl has a rep. And she's not afraid to protect it. _

"Schyuler if you don't get your ass out of that bed now you are going to be late for your first day of class at your new school." Schyuler's mother calls from the bottom of the stairs. Schyuler turns over looking at her alarm clock that reads 5:00 and groans.

"Miss Schyuler your mother says you need to get up now." Matilda says carrying in Schyuler's breakfast.

"Yes Matilda I know." Schuyler sits up in her bed as Matilda places her breakfast on the tray in front of her. Then Matilda goes and opens the drapes and the sun comes pouring in.

"It is a beautiful day to start a new school is it not Miss Schyuler?" Matilda says grabbing Schyuler's dirty clothes from the pile on the floor.

"Yes Matilda you are right." Schyuler answers quickly getting out of her bed. "I should hurry and get ready wouldn't want to be late." She quickly gets her silk robe on and heads over to her drawers where she holds her school uniform things. She picks out the blue and gray plaid skirt and white short sleeve button up the front shirt. She also pulls out a black tie, her loosely fitted gray sweater with the leopard print down the front, her gray knee high gray stockings. The she goes over to her shoes and pulls out her black Gucci's. The she pulls out her gray and leopard print hobo bag. She takes her things into her bathroom off of her bedroom. She hangs them on the rack in her bathroom. She looks into her mirror and smiles. She plugs in her curling iron and puts the radio on. While she waits for the iron to heat up she grabs out her make-up and a gray head band. By the time she gets these things from their places the curling iron is fully heated. She curls her hair into loose beachy curls. Then she puts in her head band and does her make-up. After doing this she gets dressed. She leaves her shirt unbuttoned at the top and tucks the tie into it. She then makes sure that everything looks right by looking in her full length mirror. When she is done with all of this it is 6:30. She has 45 minutes to get to the school. She turns off her radio and goes back into her bedroom. She grabs her make-up bag, cell phone, notebook, pens, and a couple of other things and places them in her bag. Then she goes downstairs and finds her mother. "Morning mother." She says as she gives her mother a peck on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart," Her mother looks at her carefully. "You look pretty."

"Thank you mother."

"Are going to take the limo today?"

"Ummmmm… Sure why not."

"Alright well you should get going." Her mother says as her mothers cell phone start to ring. "Hello oh yes Marty…" Her mother then just waves her away. Schyuler goes down to the main lobby of her building.

"Good morning Miss Schyuler anything I can do for you?" The doorman asks.

"No Richard thank you." She steps outside and gets into her mothers second Limo. On her way to the school she drinks a glass of champagne and listens to music. When she reaches the school she looks out the window. Then she gathers her courage back up and steps out of the limo.


	2. Chapter 2: The question

She climbs the stairs to the school and walks into the main area. From there she goes on the right side that is labeled girls hallway and looks for her locker. As soon as she finds it she opens it and places in a couple things. A mirror, a brush, and her extra notebook. Then she closes her locker door and looks for her first class. Classes go by fast for her not much going on that was different from her past school. When lunch time comes she heads out to the main area and decides to go eat on the western stairs. When she gets there she sees that there is already a group of girls sitting on the stairs. She takes it that those are the most popular girls because how everyone seems to treat them. She sits a couple feet from them and starts to eat her yogurt. One of the girls gets up and comes over to her.

"Hi my name is Isabel and Blair wanted to invite you to come have lunch with us." Schyuler knows that it is not a request so she picks up her stuff and follows Isabel. When they get back to the group of girls the brunette introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Blair and this is kaiti and you met Isabel and this is Serena." She says pointing to each of the girls. "So you just transferred here. From where?"

"Los Angeles. My mom was transferred for her job."

"Oh what does your mother do?" The girl Serena asks.

"She's a lawyer for mostly famous clients." Schyuler explains.

"Interesting." Blair says just then the bell chimes for the end of lunch. "Well seems our time is up. Would you like to join us tonight at the Geisha house for dinner?"

"Sure thank you." Schyuler says happy that she got invited to a dinner her first night.

"See you there at about 7:00 oh and what is your cell number?" Blair asks. They exchange numbers and head off to class. The rest of hr classes go by like the first ones: fast. When she gets out of class she walks to her limo and heads home. When she gets there she sees Serena walking into her building with two guys in the school uniform.

"Serena!" Schyuler says loudly. Serena turns around and the guys follow suit.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the guys asks.

"Chuck Erik this is Schyuler she goes to school with us." Serena introduces. "You live in this building?"

"Yeah my mom moved us into the penthouse."

"Oh so you're the new tenants."

"Yeah guess so." They all walk up to the elevators together. "Hey would you like to take the limo with me to dinner tonight? I hate riding in that thing alone its too big."

"Sure." Serena answers. "See you at like 6:30 then."

"Alright ummmmm. Question how do ya'll dress for dinner?"

"However you want I would say dress up but not too much."

"Thanks."

"Well this is our floor see you tonight." Serena says stepping out onto their floor.

"Yeah see you then. And nice to meet you guys."

"You too." The one named Erik answers getting off.

"My extreme pleasure." The one chuck says bending down and kissing her hand before he gets off the elevator. When Schyuler gets off on her floor she goes up to her room and picks out something to wear that night. She picks her Philip Hulitar red party dress. She goes and puts it on and looks in the mirror. It falls to just above her knees. It is spaghetti strapped and the back laces from just above her butt. She then goes to her closest and picks out her red Prada shoes. She pulls her hair back into a semi-messy bun and puts in a red head band with a red flower on the side. She darkens the make-up on her eyes and changes her lipstick shade to red. When she is finally done it is 6:15 so she decides to go down and wait in the lobby for Serena. When she gets down there she finds Chuck.

"Well hello Schuyler." Chuck says.

"Hello chuck." She says politely. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well yes there is in fact I am looking for a date to the black and white ball of my step mothers tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Ummmmm… Sure chuck."

"Alright I will call you with the details." He states walking away just as Serena walks up.

"What did chuck want?" Serena asks giving him an evil look as he continues to walk away.

"To ask me to the black and white ball/"

"Please tell me you said no." Serena asks looking at her suddenly with lots of interest.

"I said yeah why?"

"I'll explain after dinner right now we should get going."


End file.
